xenoblade chronicles Melia goes 2 undertale!
by DarkMelia266
Summary: Melia goes to undertale world and has to escape. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

By DarkMelia266

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenoblade or Undertale, and I don't profit from this.

 **Chapter 1**

Melia was sitten in alcamoth palace and playing with dolls. It was fun

But then KALLIAN CAME IN THE ROOM!

"Melly u look kawai" said kallian

"Thank" said melia. But what do u want kallian? She said

"Well melly u see sometghns wierd goin on at colony 6. you need to go investigate."

"Ugh" said Melia so she flew to colony 6 with her wings.

When she got there she climbed a mountain and found a rock at the top

"STAR SERING FLAMES OF ABSOLUTION!" she said an then the rock exploded

"Hmm what is in this hole" she said but fell IN!

She didn't notice the sign that said mt. ebott!

 **WAAAAARRRRRPPPP ZOOONNNNEEE…..**

Where am i said melia. "My head hurts"

She woke up and saw a flower

"Howdy! I'm flowey the flower! To servive in this place u need "frendlyness pellets""

Okay said melia and flowey shot her with the freindlyness pellets and did damage

"HAHA UR AN IDIOT" said flowey. "IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED"

"Fuck you" melia said and she started saying "STAR SERING FLAMES OF….." but suddenly someone shot flowey w/ fire magic first!

"ouch" said flowey and he flew away

Then someone came to save her!

"Hello my child. Im toriel."

"Hello" said melia. "im melia antiqua"

Toriel said "here ill help u through the ruins." and melia followed her

Toriel took melia to a dummy

This is a monstar. U can attack it but that's not nice, so u can also talk to it

melia said to the dummy "hello im melia antiqua"

The dummy didnt say anyhting

"Good" said toriel and she took melia to a spikey floor

"Here melia ill help u" said toriel and she helped melia get across.

toriel said "i haft to go now so pls wait here. If u need me heres my fone number."

melia put the fone number in her fone and toriel left

melia sat there for a long time playing with her stuff but got bored.

"i wonder what trials await me here" she thought but then she said "im important! time to go" and she left

on the way she met a ghost on the floor

"move ghost" she said but the ghost just said "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

melia complemented the ghost and he got happy

Eventually the ghost started crying up and made a hat with his tears

"do u like it?" said the ghost and melia said "yes its very pretty"

the ghost said "thats the nicest anyone has ever been to me" and flew away

Melia kept going to toriel

She eventually got to toriels house and toriel was surprised

"hi melia i made u a pie!"

"yay pie! said melia and she ate the entire thing

"can i go home now" said melia

toriel said "NO this is ur home now. sory"

"why" said melia

"becaus u'll die" toriel said

"No i wont im strong!" said melia

melia kept trying to leave but toriel kept making her go back

Eventually toriel said "well if ur so stong lets fight!" AND THEN SHE STARTED FIGTHEN MELIA!

melia blocked all of toriels fireballs with her staff

melia said "i wont kill u" alot times and toriel stopped figthen her

"okay i see ur strong. U can go but pls don't come back" said toriel

Melia left and she started crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Snowdin Outskirts

Melia left the ruins and found herself in a snowy foerst. she was still cryign

But then a stick broke and she went "what the fuck weird"

She kept walking to a bridge but someone said "hey. Shake my hand."

she turned around and shook his hand but then she noticed he was a SKELETON.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" melia screamed but she shook his hand and it made a fart noise because he was holding a whoopie cushion

"haha you fell for it lol. im sans." said sans.

melia stopped crying because the joke was so funny

"s human?" said sans and melia said "no, im a high entia and we are an ancient…"

Sans interrupted her and said "uhoh. Here comes my bro papyrus. He keeps trying to capture humans. u should hide behind this lamp."

melia hid behind a lamp shaped just like her and papyrus appeared

"SANS. PLS HELP ME WITH MY PUZLES!" papyrus yelled

sans said "well i cant, ive been doing alot of work today…. a 'skele-ton'"

The camera zoomed in on sans's face and he grined

Melia laughed really loud and papyrus almost noticed her but luckily he didnt

"SANS U ARE NOT FUNNY SAID PAPYRUS" AND HE LEFT

Melia got out from behind the lamp and said was that papyrus and he said yes

melia said "i have a brother and his name is kallian but i think urs is funnier."

Sans said "yeah i think i like you" and he told melia to go through the snowy foerst

Melia walked through the forest but she got stopped by SANS AND PAPYRUS.

Papyrus and Sans spun around 1000000 times and then papyrus said to sans is that a human

sans said no thats a rock but then he said whats infront of the rock?

melia said "hello im melia antiqua."

papyrus was really happy and said to melia "CONTINE IF U DARE"

melia followed papyrus but was interrupted by a dog in a stand

"Im doggo, is somthign moving? I can only see movign things WOOF"

melia pet dogo while he wasnt looking and he got spooked

"WHO PET ME ARF ARF" said doggo

doggo freaked out and went away so melia contiinued to the next screen

melia was walkign and then PAPYRUS APPERED!

papayas said "HUMAN. U CANT CONTINE UNTIL U SOLVE MY INVISIBLE MAZE!"

Papyrus made a maze and melia said "why papyrus"

She was worried the maize would be hard but she just flew over it w/ her wings

NOOOOO screamed papyrus and he spun away

"take me lightly at ur peril" said melia and she continued

But then paparus put another trap!

okay human said papyrus. u cant solve this!

it turned out the puzzle was a word search for babies

"Why am i doign this" melia thought "im 88 yaers old"

snas said well what is harder papyrus word search or my cool puzzle

melia said the word search

papyrus yelled "SANS! I TOLD U JUNIOR JUMBLE IS THE HARDEST PUZLE EVER!" and papyrus left

sans said to melia "thank u for saying junion jumble was harder to make payuras hape"

melia kept going and solving snowball puzzles BUT 2 doges stopped her

"we are the guardians of snowdin u cant pass" said the dogs"

Melia screamed "OOOHHH I LOVE DOBERCORGIS ARE U DOBERCORGIS" and then she pet them really hard

"Woof woof arf dogs can pet other dogs?" said the dogs and they let her pass.

but then she found papuarys agen!

"Ok HUMAN said papyrus!" "u may have beaten my other puzles but u cant win now!"

"THE RULES R SIMPLE. U NEED TO GET ACROSS THIS PUZLE BUT ALL THE COLORS DO STUFF AN ITS RLY HARD!"

papyrus pushed a button on a machine and all the colors on the floor changed

Wowowoowoowowowoowowo… bam!

the maze turned out to be a straight line and papurys spun around again, so melia got passed easily

Then she found a doghouse and ther were snow things all around

she touched all of them but it turns out the last one was A BIG DOG.

the greater dog blocked the way but melly played fetch w/it and it got nice

The dog went away an melia continued

But uh oh! papyrus had 1 last trappe!

"HUMEN! MY LAST PUZLE IS MY BRIDGE OF DOOM! U CANNOT GET ACROSS!"

melia said "please dont kill me"

Papyrus said "NYAAAHH I WILL GET U AND WAS ABOUT TO PULL THE SWITCH BUT DIDNT

"Well….. This seems to easy to defet the human with" said papuarus and he stopped

"Thank u" said Meila

Melia continued an she got 2 snowden!


	3. Chapter 3: Papyrus Vs Melia

(an: thank u barry lawn for ur review of my story! i love ur apollo stories)

melia began explorign snowdins shops. she went inside and there was a purpel rabbit lady.

"nope" melia said an she left because it reminded her of chimera rabbits which are mean!

but "someone" called her on her fone

"hello im melia antiqua" said melia but the fone said "oops, its the rong number song!" and the fone sand a song about how the number was rong.

"That was wierd" thouhgt melia out loud but she continued

suddenly big snowflakes covered the screen an it was reely foggy so melia codnt see what was happening.

"raging squal!" she yelled but it was to foggy and dident work

Just then… a silouette of someone appered!

It said "HUMEN. IT MUST B VERY HARD 4 U NOT HAVING FREINDS. LUCKILY I, THE GRATE PAPYRUS WILL BE UR…"

papyrus stopped and melia got worried

But then he said NO! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMEN AN FUFILL MY DREAMS! UNDONE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME"

melia started saying "papyrus please i want 2 be ur freind i dont have frends but papy said "OH! UR FLIRTING W/ ME! SADL AM A SKELETON W/ VARY HIGH STANDARDS!"

he gave melia a choice to say i can make spaghetti or i have 0 redeeming qualities and she could make spaghettis o she chose that one

"O NO! UR MEETING MY STANDARDS" said papy "WE CAN DATE LATER!" said papy

and he fought melia

Papyrus said "well, can u handle my blue attack!?" and shot bones at melia

"this is vary easy papaurs please stop" said melia

But then….. PAPYRIS TURNED MELIA BLUE AND SHE TRIPPED INTO A BONE AND TOOK DAMAGE!

"what the fuck is going on why am i blue" said Melia

papyrus said "thats my attak. UR BLUE NOW! lol"

now melia had to jump over all the bones! It was vary hard because she was not athletic at all since she is royalty and dident have to exercise liek this before

"OKAY THEN HUMEN! NOW I HAVE TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTAK!" said papyrus

The window expanded and there was a dog eating a bone

papyrus screamed "HEY U STUPID DOG! GIVE ME MY ATTACK BACK!" but the dog left

"OH WELL, IL THROW MORE BONES THEN!" said papy

and then melia screamed because a ton of bones were flying at her! Some of them said cool dude and then a really big bone appeared!

melia thought "ok, i must not lose hope"

she jumped over the really big bone and it wasn't enough so she got a boost by flying w/ her wings!

melia an d papyrus were panting reely loud because this was tiring

Papyrus said "ok humen… il spare u! I can see u cant beat me!"

melia said "yes, papyrus please stop this" and he did

The fog went away and papyris started crying.

"NYAA! I CANT EVEN STOP SOME 1 AS WEAK AS U! UNDINE WILL BE MAD AT ME AND I WONT HAVE FRENDS!"

but melia went to papy and said "papyrus i think ur reely cool, can i be ur freind?"

papyrus immediately got hape and yelled "YES! MELIA pls be my freind! WOWIE! I AM IN THE FREIND ZONE AND WE DID NOT HAVE OUR DATE!"

papyrus said "WELL, TO ESCAPE U NEED TO CROSS THE BARRIER! JUST GO 2 THE CAPITAL AND THEN U CAN GO HOME!" "PLS GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

papyrus flew away but melia decided to go back and have that date w/papyrus ;-)


	4. Chapter 4: Melia's Special Date

Melia went back 2 sans + payrus's house for her date.

papaurus was right inside waiting for her!

"HELLO MELIA" papyrus said "U CAN COME TO MY ROOM WHEN WE CAN DATE! BUT FEEL FREE TO CHECK AROUND MY HOUSE!"

melia said "okay" and looked in the sink to find…. The dog again w/ a bone!

"Papyrus yelled CATCG DAT DOG! HE HAS MY BONE!" but the dog ran away

just then sans appeared w/ a trumpet and made a funny noise

"SANS! AGEN U ARE NOT FUNY!" yelled papy and sans went away.

"well papyrus" said melia "let us have our date ;-)" said melia and they went to papyrus's room

melia looked at papyrus bed and said "what is that"

Papy said "THAT IS MY CAR BED! I CAN CRUISE WHAL I SNOOZE!"

melia said "wow papyrus i love it, we do not have cars on bionis"

"melia said okay lets date!" and they did

Papyrus put on cool clothing and said "OKAY MELIA! I HAVE SOMETHING "SPECIAL" RIGHT NOW, CAN U FIND IT?"

melia pointed at papyrus's leg but he said "NO NOT THERE, SOMEPLACE ELSE"

sshe then took of papaurus's hat and there was spagetti inside!

"WOWIE! THE DATE POWER IS OFF THE CAHRTS!" said papyrus.

Melia looked papyrus in the eyes and said "Papyrus, will u do "the thing" with me? ;-)"

melia started taking off her socks but papyrus yelled "STOP!"

"Whats rong?" said melia

"MELIA… IM SORY, BUT I DONT LOVE U THE WAY U LOVE ME… I THOUGHT BEACSE U FLIRTED WITH ME, I WAS SUPOSED 2 GO ON A DATE WITH U… BUT INSTEAD, I TRAPED U IN A PRISON OF PASSION… HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY FRIEND?" said papyrus.

melia was very upset "why! im 88 yaers old and have not done "the thing" :-( papyrus please"

Papyrus said "DO NOT FRET, MELIA! I WILL CONTINUE TO BE UR COOL FRIEND!"

"WE CAN JUST FORGET THAT THIS HAPPENED" said papyrus. "Here is MY FONE NUMBER IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CALL ME!"

"okay" said melia and she put the number in her fone and went downstaris sulking. papyros reminded her of shulk

at the bottom of the stairs sans was waiting for her.

Sans said "hey pal, lets go 2 grillbys im hungery" and melia said "sure, i am quite famished"

So they went to grillbys

melly walke d in and she saw all the doges were there!

"DOBERCORGIS :D" melia yelled and then she jumped on the table an starteted petting them furiously!

"No" said sans as he pulled her off the table

Sans said "here pal, have a seat" and pointed to some stools

She sat down but it made a fart sound!

sans leaned in and said, "wahch out, sometimes ppl put whoopy cushons on the seats. Lol"

Melia started crying because her day was goign terrible enuough but now it sounded like she farted really loud!

sans felt bad and tried to comfort melia "it's okay, have this ketchup." then he said "grillby! Pls get melia a burger."

melia drank the entire kertchup bottle because she was sad

then sans said "soo… what do u think of my brother?"

she said "I love him but he wont do the thing with me :'-("

"dont take it personelly, he can be weird like that sometimes" said sans.

then the lights turned off except around melia and sans and sans said

"so... u ever herd of a talkign flower?"

melia said yes becos of flowey the flower from chapter 1

"Oh, cool" said sans. "so u've herd of the echo flowers. sometime s papyrus tells me a flower tells him things. someone must be playing a prank on him?"

melia was suspisious that it was actually floweys fault that she didnt get to do the thing so she felt determined to murder him for good

the lights came back on and snas started to leave

"oh, melia" he said "i'm broke. Can u pay the bill?"

melia started to pull alcamoth money out of her pokets but then sans said to grillby put it on my tab and he left

"Well" melia said "i guess i must press on" and she continued past the foggy area where she fought papyrus.

she reached a blue watery place that reminded her of satoral marsh.

"i wonder what trials await me here" melia said, and she trudghed on


	5. Chapter 5: Waterfalls Everywhere

melia walked forward into the watery area. She saw some bridges and decided she should walk across.

on one part of the bridge there was one of the echo flowers sans was talking about. melia remembered what sans said and said to the flower "hello im melia antiqua"

suddenly the flower talked back! It said i think there is something behind that waterfal.

melia went through the waterfal and got soaked! but on the other side she found a tutu.

"OMG this is so pretty i must wear it!" said melia looking at the tutu

so melia put on the tutu in the middle of the marsh for some reason?

all was going well until she walked into some tall grass. Suddenly the camera panned up!

There she saw….. PAPYRUS TALKING WITH A KNOGHT!

papyrus said "HELO UNDYNE! I NEED TO TALK W/U ABOUT THE HUMEN I TOLD U ABOUT. I FOUGHT HER BUT…."

then undyne turned towards papyrus and even though she didnt say anything papyrus said

"WAT. U'RE GOING TO TAKE HER SOLE URSELF? PLEASE DONT…"

But then undyne turned towards papy again and he said "OK! I UNDERTAND! ILL HELP U IN ANY WAY I CAN!"

melia thought "wtf papyrus i love you" in the bushes but luckily they didnt hear it

then Melia moved in the bushes and undyne started coming closer!

Melia was really scared but luckily undyne gave up and left, so melia continued

when she got out of the bushes, a yellow guy was folloing her!

He said "wow, undyne noticed u? Haha ur so lucky i love undyne so much"

Melia said to him "hello small child im melia antiqua. do you need me to escort u through this place?" but before she could finish talking the kid ran away!

melia chased after him but was interupted by aaron.

he said "hey, lets flex ;)" but melia SCREAMED!

melia was afraid of horses because one time she went to syrath lighthouse in eryth sea and an eks headbutted her into the water!

Melia said, "please horse go away!" but aaron said "i only want to flex w/ a pretty lady ;)"

melia lifted her arm and did a flex even though she has like no muscle

Aaron said "o yeah? Well ill beat u ;)" and he flexed really hard and flew away.

melia was relived to have aaron leave but suddenly papyrus called her fone!

he said "HELLO MELIA! IT IS ME PAPYRUS. WHAT R U WEARING?"

Melia was hape because she thought papyros was coming on to her. so she said "well, im wearing a headdress kallian maed for me, my fancy dress, a tutu…"

then papy said "OK THANK U" and hung up.

melia kept going until, suddenly, a spear fell in the ground! It was undyne!

melia ran as fast as she could to get away from undyne but since she isnt athletic it was very hard. spears were coming from everywhere!

She eventually came to more grass and hid in it!

undyne came into the grass but since she was wearing alot of armor she couldnt see melia who was hiding in the grass

undyne only found the yello kid so she decided to give up and went forward looking for melia.

"what a scape" melia said as she got out from hiding in the grass. She pulled out some splinters that got stuck in her from the grass.

just past the grass melia found sans again! He had a telescope.

melia said "hello sans its me melia antiqua may i please use ur telescope?"

Sans said sure pal, u can use it for free!

mellia tried it but she could only see red. when she stopped she had a black eye!

"how could this happen sans" melia said to sans. sans said "haha its just a prank lol. melia rubbed it off becos it was just marker

Looking ahead melia saw a bluer water place with flying particles. it reminded her even more like satorl march now because of the particles. she tried to move them with magic but couldnt because they were not ether.

as she moved through this place the particles made her wings and dangly parts of her clothes go up.

Just then papaurs called her fone again!

"HELLO MELIA! I HAVE GOOD NEWS! SINCE U ARE A SMART COOKIE I KNEW U WULD CHANGE UR CLOTHS! SINCE IT WAS A SUSPISOUS QUESTION. GOODBYE!"

melia wondered what it all meaned but then she had to stop becos some tentacles started comign out of the water!

melia was shakingn becos she was worried it was going to be a terrifing monstar w/eyestalks and udders like that horrifying picture of melia i saw on deviantart that one time like seriously why would someone make melia into some horrific alien mutation thing with eyestalks i mean JESUS CHRIST dude seriously come on what is ur problem. waht did she do to deserve this her life is bad enough she does not need to be turned into an monstrosity.

"beware monstor! Now is my time to act" melia said out loud ready to fight

but…. It turned out the monstor was a weird octopus onion wthing w/ an anime face

melia said "o… i see this is no problem wahtsoever" and she started walking to the end of the room.

shourly after she found a piano.

"hmm .. . … i wonder if i can still play?" melia said

Melia sat down at the piano and decided to play memories from xenobleid cronicles because it was a piano song.

just then a door opend!

melia walked inside and saw a ball on a pedstal. She tried to grab it but… she was carying to many dogs?

"WAT." melia said and she checked her pokets and there were dogs inside!

melia put the dog down but it stole the ball!

"what is wrong with this world" melia said. "Give me that dog! HYPNOISES!"

Melia shot the dog with her hypnosis spell and it fell asleep. she stole the ball bac from the dog while it was asleeping.

continuing on, she saw a sad statue that was coverd in rain. she felt sory for it so she gave it an umbrealla that was found on the next screen.

there were mor umbrellas, and since it was raining melia decided to take another. As she walked through the rain the yello kid follod her again!

"We shall march onward" melia said, seeing a castle in the distance


	6. Chapter 6: Melia's Nightmare

Melia and the yello kid were still walking thru the rain.

Just then, the yello kid, said, "do u think well see undine agen?"

melia said to him "i hope not, for i fear she will kill me."

The kid didnt understand what theat ment so he just ignored it.

but, they got 2 a wall at the end

melia tried to clime up the wall but she was to short to get to the top.

just then, yelloh kid said, "here melia, ill give u a boost!"

melia got ontop of yellow kid's hed and climed up the ledge

"Thank u yello kid" said Melia. "may we meet agen."

melia came across more briges! She started walken…. but…. undyne chased her agen!

"not this shit agen melia said. i need 2 run!" said melia

melia ran across the brige, which was reely confusing unlike the last time. Also, unyne used magick to make her spears come out of th ground! melia had 2 be vary careful to not get stabbed.

but, eventually, she got 2 a ded end!

undyne was following melia, and she was cornered! like in phoenix right.

melia said "how can this be!? pls undyne! dont kill me. ill be ur freind!"

undyne only came closer, and she said somethign to melia!

Undune said "kallian nevar told u about ur mother, melia"

melia was sweating profusely like in those other fanfictions i read sometimes where she does the thing. melia said "he told me enuff! he told me u killed her! also how do u know kallian"

but then, undyne took off her helmet an said "no melia, i AM ur mother."

melia started shaking also like in those fanfictions where she does the thing and said "no! its not true! its impossible!"

undyne came up to melia and said "but sadly, i haft to destroy u" and she smashed the brige melia was on!

Melia screamed as the bridge crumbled beneath her. "Shulk! Papyrus! I love you!" She yelled, as she plummeted into the abyss.

Melia could see her life flashing before her eyes as she fell. What had she accomplished in her life? All things she attempted to create only shattered before her eyes. Her attempts to save her father? Worthless. Trying to rule her subjects? Not only was she too ashamed of herself to address them without a disguise, but under her rule was the greatest High Entia genocide in the history of Bionis, and through no fault of her own. Even something simple, such as her admiration and eventual love for Shulk, was met exactly the same - though her feelings were strong and true, fate had decided that she must fail yet again.

Time seemed to slow down as Melia thought to herself. What about her life made her so prone to failure? Was she simply unlucky? Or were the gods of Bionis and Mechonis conspiring against her? Whatever the reason, Melia learned that her life was meaningless, as anything she attempted always ended miserably.

"I'm finally ready to let go," Melia said, speaking into the black void. Melia closed her eyes and readied herself for death, hoping the afterlife would be a less painful existence.

but just, then, she fell into a pile of trash! even tho it was a reely long fall, melia survived!

"how did i live? has my luck…. changed?" melia said to herself.

melia got out of the trash pile and pulled out some broken glass from her dress

Melia said "i see now that i must not give up in my quest"

She started to leave, and found a dummy like the one from the ruins.

"well…. For old times sake" said melly

melia walked up to the new dummy and said "hello im melia antiqua"

The dummy didnt say anything

"Oh well" said melia and she started to leave, but the camera zoomed in on the dummy and it did say somethign!

"hello im melia antiqua the dummy said. I kno who u are! we all do. my cusin in the ruins told me. AND U SAY HELLO IM MELIA ANTIQUA IN ALMOST EVRY CHAPTER! U WIL DIE!" said the dummy

then the dummy stated floting towards melia. he was ver mad, and he summoned an army of dummys to attack melia!

"DUMMYS! ATTACK MELIA!" said the dummy

all the dummys started shooting melia

"o no u dont" said melia. "REFLECTION!"

melia cast a reflection barrier and all the dummys shots bounced off of her and into the mad dummy

"HEY! BAD DUMMYS! ILL GET RID OF U MYSELF MELIA. WHO NEEDS FRENDS WHEN U HAVE KNIVES?"

the dummys went away, and the mad dummy stabbed melia!

However Melia was still wearing her reflection barrier, so the dummys knive reflected into him.

"FUCK" said the mad dummy and he exploded into a pile of fluff.

"take me lightly at ur peril ASSHOLE" Melia said as she walked away.

just then she found the ghost napstablook from the first chapter.

"Oh no…" said napstablook. "I just wanted to say hi… but it looks like I scared your freinds away…. Oh no…." said napstablook

Melia said "wait come back ghost!" and tried to hug him but he was a ghost so he was intangible and melias arms went through him and he excaped.

"Aww man" said melia

napstablook said "My house is up this way if u want to come… or not" and melia decided to follow him into his house.

melia said "wow, u have a very nice house mr. ghost" said melia

napstablook said "Sometimes I like to lay on th e floor, its fun"

melia joined napstablook on the floor and suddenly everything tured into outer space.

melia said to napstablook "holy shit napstablook, what are u smoking in this house

Melia just laid on the floor for a long time.

just then melia fell asleep! she started dreaming.

in her dream, melia was in her room in alcamoth. papyrus and shulk were there with her.

suddenly dream shulk said to melia "hey melia do u want 2 touch eachother's butts?"

dream melia said "YES" and then they started making out an touching eachother inapropriately. papyrus was dancing in the background.

but then floweys started appearing in her room.

The floweys said "HAHA UR AN IDIOT IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED"

then 1 flowey said "lets press on and on and on"

dream melia stopped touching dream shulk inapropriately because she had herd that before.

then…... fiora rose from the floor behind flowey!

"hello melia" dream fiora said

Dream melia said to her "hello fiora, y are u here fiora?"

fiora said "im here for these" and she zapped shulk and papyrus and they died!

"they belong to me now fucker" fiora said to melia

"fiora why are u doing this!" melia yelled at her

fiora said "well, u dont deserve happiness u asshole. they all belong 2 me!"

fiora then stapled melia to the wall by throwing her knifes.

melia said "fiora please stop! ill do anything pls dont hurt me!" all the floweys were laughing at melia reely loud.

fiora said "haha sorry lol. no one loves u melia. 1 2 CROSS IMPACT!"

fiora cross impacted dream melia and she died

just then Melia woke up from her dream and screamed "HELP!" she was sweating and crying and hyperventilating

napstablook looked at melia and said "melia r u ok?"

melia was screaming "I WANT SHULK BACK! FIORA HOW COULD U?"

nabstaplook knew melia was upset. she was screaming uncontrolably.

"oh…. Here melia" he said and gave melia a ghost hug

melia sobbed into napstablook but her tears went through him


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from Waterfall

melia was screaming while napstablook tried to help her. she had a nightmare where fiora killed her and her friends

"FIORA NOOOOoooo" melia screamed

Napstablok dident know wat to do. Melia was thrashing to much for him to try an help

Except he is a gost and gosts are ethereal so she coulnt hit him

"Melia pls stop reking my home" napstablook said to her.

Melia just kept screaming in teror

Napstablook was concerned becose melia would break his computer if she kept doign this. So he caled papaurs on his gost fone.

"Papyrus pls help melia is freaking the fuck out in my home" said neapstablook to the fone

Just then papyrus said on the fone

"OKEY DOKEY, I WILL BE RIGHT OVER!"

Papyrus ran really fast and got to napstabloks home to help out

Melia was sobbign in the flor so papyrus said to her "HELO MELIA IT IS ME PAPAYAS UR COOL FREND. SO I HERD U WERE HAVING A BAD DAY?"

Melia cheered up a bit but was still upset. She sputtered out 2 papyrus "papy pls help! Im scared. I think fiora is going to killme and shulk. Wat do i do?"

Papurs said to her, well, 1st U CAN GET OF THE FLOR!"

So melia got of the flor and tried to compost herself.

Papyrus then said "DONUT WORRY, IT WAS JUST A BAD DREEM! UR OKAY"

"Ok… im strong… ILL KILL U FIORA" MELIA said. she was vary determined 2 stop fiora from doing this.

"Thank u papyrus and napstablook for ur hospitalty and 4 helping me in my time of crisis. Im sory for breaking ur home." melia said

"Napstablook said "is okay, im a gost so now my furniture is gosts so yeah"

Melia started leaving, she evntually got to a place that was rly dark.

Only the grass was lit up

"Its to dark in here" said melia. "Time 2 fix that! BURST END!1 She said

So she used burst end and the hole place lighted up. Melia saw a secret place!

"I wonder wat is over they're" she said, so she went there

Melia walked in and found… a bunch of cat things?

Melia said to one "hello im melia antiqua"

"H0i! Im temmie!" said the temmie

Melia could tell she needed to be wierd to make an impression w/the temmies, so she tried to rememer wat riki told her about how nopon speek.

"Hello tem tem frend, i am melia antiqua" melia said to the temmy

"H0i! O i see ur 1 of us. U should talk to toother temmies!"

"Okey dokey frendio said melia. I will speak w/ ur frinds."

Melia approached a door and went inside

"H0i! Dis is the tem shop. Do u wanna buy somethign?!"

Melia was confused what the temmies were selling but she said sure

"haer is armor! U will be extra stong! Hoi!"

"okay thanks u tem tem frend" melia said to the temmie and she left

Melia kept walkign in the dark and got 2 a ded end!

just then she herd a sound.

"Who is ther" melia said

It was…..undyne!

Melia was rly scared and undyne almost impaled her but just then. yelloh kid apperd!

"Yello kid said "wow melia, u did it! undynes right their!"

But the yelloh kid said wait. Who r u fighting undyne?"

undyne grabbed yello kid and took him away.

meanwhile Melia exscaped through a path the appeared somehow.

inside there were more floers and pretty fireflies!

"Wat a pleasing view! i havent seen anything like this" melia thought to herself

She listened to some of the flowers

One of them said "something about the sky"

"i miss the stars at eryth sea" melia thought

She continued and got to yet another brige.

She was walkign across but yello kid stopped her.

yelloh kid stopped her and said "yo… i know this is really wierd, but ur a human right"

melia said "actually no, i am the empress of the high entia. we r an ancient race from bio…"

yello kid said "well, undine told me "stay away from dat human melia antiqua". So i guess were emenies now?"

Melia said "yello kid, i do not wish to create enemys with anyone."

"pls say somethign mean so i can hate u melia" said yellow kid

Melia remembered her nightmare about fiora "haha lol no1 loves u melia"

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh" melia screamed as she broke down into a sobbing fit on the middle of the bridge

Yelloh kid said, "so…. uh... i hate ur guts?"

Melia was still throwing a freaking tantrum and luckily did not fall of the brige.

"um... sorry melia" yello kid said and he left but FELL OF THE BRIGE!

he was still holding on to the brige even though he did not have arms

"HOLY SHIT MELIA PLS HELP ME!"

melia was still crying but then undyne appeared!

melia did not know what to do but she remembered some of the nice things her frends said to her

"on ur feet princess. its reyn time" melia thought

Just then melia held her staff off the edge and yello kid grabbed it!

melia helped yello kid onto the brige

Just then yellow kid said to undyne "if u wanna hert my frend, u'll haft to go though me!"

undyne got scared of yelloh kid and ran away

"sorry melly" yellow kid said to melia "i guess we should just be frends!"

Yellow kid left

"What a strange place" melia thought. she left to the right and found a huge rock

undyne was ontop of the rock!

"hello mother" melia said to undyne

"melia i am not ur mom that was just to psyche u out. now i haft to kill u once and for all!"

undyne jumped off the boulder and turned melia green!

"why does everyone here turn me another fuckign color" melia said

Undyne said "wen ur green u cant move! Hahahhahaha" undyne laughed at melia.

suddenly undyne shot alot of arrows at melia. they were moving really fast but luckily she blocked them using her staff

There were so many arrows

Just then undyne slashed Melia w/her spear and made melia a normal colour again

melia said to undyne "u forget im not helpless undyne. SPEAR BREAK!"

Melia stabbed undyne w/her staff and then said

"STARLITE KICK!" melia yelled at her. melia ran at undyne an did a starlite kick and toppled her

"see ya bitch" melia said and ran!

Undyne got up and yelled "com back here!" and ran after melia

melia kept running away from undyne, who couldnt catch her

they eventually reached a very hot place with lava. melia started sweating from all this running and the lava. But then Undyne fell over!

melia looked at undyne. she looked very hot (not in that way ;-) lol)

melia considered leaving but because she was so nice she discieded to not leave yet

"WATER! THE SORSE OF ALL LIFE!" melia yelled and water fell on undynes head.

undyne got up and walked away from melia not saying anything

Melia said to herself "well, i think its safe to say ive won"

melia looked over and saw a giant lab. it reminded her of the one in the hihg entia tomb back at alcamoth.

"well, here gos nothing" melia said as she opened the door and went inside


	8. Chapter 8: Quiz Show

melia walked inside the big lab. Itwas reely dark inside.

melia saw a big tv that was showing her every move! if was pretty didstubing.

"hhmmm... who would want 2 wahch me?/?" melia thought to herself

just then a door opened and then a person came out and then the lights turned on and then it turns out the person was a yello dinosoar!

the dinosoar looked at melia and said "OH. MY. BIONISSSSSS!"

melia looked at her. "wait how the fuck do u know wat the bionis is"

The dinosoar said to melly "im docter alphys. im asgores royal scientits!"

Melia started pulling her staff out to fight alphys but alphys said "STOP!"

"im not 1 of those bad guys" alphys said. ive been whaching u since u left the ruins and… now i want 2 help u!"

alphys said "anyway i know everything about u now. ur melia antiqua right? I became a moderator on xenoblade wiki so i would know how 2 help."

"Um" melia said. "well im faltered that u like me so much that u want 2 help me out, but thats kinda wierd."

alphys said well, theres 1 small problem. 1 day i made a robot called metaton. he was a tv star but i actualy made him a…. Deth robot?"

"WHAT!" melia yelled and then

Mettaton exploded through the wall!

melia screamed "mmechon! And she tried to stab mettaton but her staff only bounced off him.

"WELCOME BEAUTIES. IM METATON, & ITS TIME 4 A QUIZ SHOW!"

Mettaton said "MELIA. IF U'RE AS SMART AS EVERYONE SAYS, U SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM. NOW LETS BEGIN!"

mettaton then started fighten melia!

"OKAY BABIES" meaton said. "Q1. WAT DO PEOPLE SPECULATE ZANZA'S HIDDEN LEVEL 2 BE?"

"i think he was level 82" said melia.

"WOW. UR CORRECT! NEXT QUESTION"

"Q2. HOW MANY UNIQUE MONSTARS ARE ON BIONIS LEG?"

"Easy" melia said "14"

"NEXT!" said mettaton "HOW MANY DOORS CAN BE OPEND W/ THE HIGH ENTIA EMBLEM"

"uhhhh 6?" melia said

"CORRECT. OKEY THEN MELIA. METTATON SAID. "HOW MANY HEART 2 HEARTS CAN U PARTICIPATE IN IN XENOBLADE CHRONICLES"

melia ansered "these are 2 easy. There are 18 i am involved in"

mettaton kept thinking up more questions 4 melia to answer.

"OKAY, IM READY NOW."

"WELL THEN MELLY. WOULD U SMOOCH A GHOST?"

melia replied "Well yes sign me the FUCK up ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ good shit go౦ԁ sHit? thats ✔ some good? ﾟﾑﾌshit right? ﾟﾑﾌth ? ere? ﾟﾑﾌ? right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ ? i say so ? thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ? ? ﾟﾑﾌ ? ﾝO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ? ? ﾟﾑﾌ ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ﾟﾑﾌGood shit"

mettaton was mad that melia could anser his questions. so he made an unfair question.

"OKAY. HOW MANY LETTERS IN NAME METTATONNNNNNNN" and the ns kept expanding.

"uh…" melia thought about it "well. Wat doesnt kill u makes u stronger apparently" melia thought

Just then she noticed alphys was making a C with her hands

"choice C!" melia yelled.

"UURG. U ARE CORRECT. WAIT, ALPHYS HAVE U BEEN HELPING OUR CONTESNTANT?"

"No"

mettaton said then "LETS HAVE A QUESTION U'LL SURELY KNOW THE ANSWER 2!"

"WHO DOES ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON? A. UNDYNE B. ASGORE C. MELIA ANTIQUA D. DONT KNOW"

"well well. It's getting reely hot in here!" melia said.

"i think she has a crush on me, melia antiqua!" melia said "C"

mettaton replied "WELL. UR CONCIETED ARNET U. THATS NOT WAT I EXPECTED BUT U MIGHT BE RIGHT!"

"I SEE ALPHYS DO SUSPISOUS THINGS ALL THE TIME. SHE WHACHES U ON HER COMPUTER SCREEN. SHE IS HAPPY WHEN U SUCCEED, SAD WEN U FAIL. SHE EVEN SERCHES MELIA ON DEVIANTART WITH THE MATURE FILTER OFF!" said mettaton

"WELL, IF ALPYS IS HELPING U, THIS SHOW HAS NO TENSION. IM OUT" said mettaton as he transformed into a rockit and flew off into the sunset.

alphys said to melia "um melia, heres my fone number! ill put it in ur fone."

melia gave her fone to alphys. "this fone sucks" alphys said

"What! Melia said. its high entia technology" said melia

here u go melia said alphys as she gave melias fone back and it was a SUPER FONE.

"thank u alphys" melia said

"ok bye melia i need to use bathroom so BYE" alphys said and she ran into a room w/sign on it.

melia decided to look around alphys lab

She found a shelf full of anime!

"its a good thing reyn isnt hear or he would call aplhys a nerd" melia said

she also found a cube that apparently was aplhys bed and she decided to sleep in it

"how does someone sleep on something so uncomforatble? i do not understand how one can stand this" melia said

just then alphys came out of the bathroom and said to melia "pls dont go in there its private"

Alphys then left

melia said "hmm i really need to pee right now sorry alphys" and she went into the bathroom

Except it turns out it wasnt actually a bathroom but a secret passage that melia fell down!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed as she fell down

melia landed in a cold dark place w/ a dark green floor.

"Damn it i still need to pee" melia thought


	9. Chapter 9: The True Lab

melia looked around the spooky place. there was fog everywhere

"my, this place is rly frightning! i require assistence" melia said and she tried to call alphys on her fone

Except there was no internet!

"fuck" said melia "well, i must escape this place myself."

melia continued through the lab and found a venting mashine.

melia thought about it for a moment but then realized she had no undertale money to by anythign!

"Aww man" said melia "wait i still need to find a bathroom!"

melia ran through the true lab looking for a bathroom and eventually found one

"About time" melia said and she used it

however when she went to wash her hands, a gost, came, out of the sink!

"AAAAAAAAHHH HOLY FUCKIN SHIT" melia screamed and she ran out of the bathroom

"I've experienced some vary distubign stuff in my lifetime but what IS THAT" melia said

melly went bac in to the bathroom and the gost was gone. in it's place their was a red key

Melia took the key and kept exploign the true lab.

she found a room full of beds.

"oh my finally. Melia said. "i reely need som sleep"

melia got into the bed but A GOST APPERD AND TOUCHED HER!

"JESUS CHRIST" melia jumped out of the bed and ran away vary fast away from the gost

melia got away from the gost and was panting. but then!

she herd a deep woof

melia looked behind her and screamed!

there was a giant gost monster with many legs and a hole for a face. And it was walkign towards melia spookily!

melia was cornered again like phoenix write. she started talking to herself

"T...this is… the end… all that I've worked for… my adventures with Shulk and his companions… meeting new friends in this strange place… it's all over."

Melia started sobbing once again. Melia looked up and saw that the monster had inexplicably stopped.

"barfk barfk" said gost monster

"wait one minute" melia said. "Are u dog?"

"Barfk" said dog monster

melia started to pet dog monster like dobercorgi and it started snuggling her!

"Yeah!" melia said

the dog gost monster followd melia through the true lab and scared away the other gosts with its barking. melia got all the keys!

melia used the keys to open a door and she and dog gost monster went inside

inside alphys was waiting!

melia yelled at aplphys "alphys u monster. why would u do this to these creatures?"

"Barfk" say dog gost monster

"well melia u see this was a mistake" alphys said. "i dident mean to do this 2 these people. im only trying to help"

"well thats not okay" melia said. u need to let them go home. Now pls let us out of ur secret basement!"

"Okay"

alphys helped melia and the gosts escape. they were back in the regular lab

melia hugged gost dog monster

"ill miss u!" melia said to it.

"Barfk :(" said dog monster gost and he flew of into the sunset

melia talked to alphys

"so yeah i kept those guys there because wd goster told me to"

"who is wd goster" melia asked

"i dunno LOL" said alphys

Melia left the lab and it was really HOT OUTSIDE!

melia started sweating everywhere

"Oh my goodness why must it be so hot here!?" melia said.

She was really hot and normally i would say not in that way lol but Melia IS hot in that way too so yeah ;^)

suddenly melia got a text from alphys!

"hey gurl"alphys texted melia "how u doin"

Melia texted back a smiley face emoticon like :)

alphys texted her again "so do u want to come over to my house and play video games ;)" and there was a tounge and water emoji

melia was concerned because those emojis were sinister and she did not trust them "no thx alphys." melia texted her. "also get those emoj from me"

melia continued and there were conveyer belts and fire things all over the place.

"this is very similar to mechonis field… how suspisious." melia said

melia wondered why everything was so similar to her wold. snowdin was like valak mountain, waterfall like satorl marsh, and now hotland to mechonis!

however she was interrupted when a plain landed next to her!

"Who are u" melia said.

"Ahhh…. Get off me!" said the plane and it slapped Melia with a wing

"ow! Melia said "i assure u i am no pushover that u can bully around!"

the plane looked at melia. it said "exuse me. my name is tsundeplain. fergive my indescretion"

melia seemed disturbed "well, it is very nice to meet u. my name is melia antiqua."

"i have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a female human." said tsunderplane

"i am not a human" melia said. "in fact, i am empress of the high entia. we are an ancient ra…"

the tsunderplane interrupted her "wait i think i see something."

melia looked behind herself at the lab and saw alphys trying to stare up melias skirt. melia raised her staff at alpys and she stopped

melia turned back to continue her conversation with tsunderplain.

melia said "now than tsunderplane… why exactly r u here? do u wish to show me somethign?"

tsundeplane glared at melia and said "i apollogize, but my situation does not concern u. i will not be divulging anythign 2 commen passers by."

"Passer by!?" melia yelled. "i am melia antiqua. empress of the high entia!"

"big deal" said tsunderplain. "in underhround u have the same status as any other peasant."

"Pheasant?!" melia yelled "ive had enuff! STAR SEARING FLAMES OF ABSOLUTION!"

melia blasted tsunderplane with a summon flare and it flew away from melia to waterfall because there was no water in hotland so tsunderplane had to go to waterfall for water.

"What a bitch" melia thought

melia continued through hotland and she found some lasers! Alphys called melia on her fone.

"Hi melia~~~" alphys said "so i see ur at the lasers. U can get thru them if u move a certain way." alphys said

"thx alphys. do u know who tsunderplain is? something about her seems vaguely farmiliar, and i am disturbed." melia said back to alphys

however alphys hung up before she ansered melias question.

mela continued through hot land and she got shot up by some steam things. not like steam the website but steam the thing.

Melia eventually got to a building with some guys sitting on the edge of the ground outside. Melia sat down with them.

"hello im melia antiqua" she said.

the people just looked at her wierd but she was nice so they let melia stay.

"i am still concerned" Melia said. "Something about this place seems earily farmiliar."


	10. Chapter 10: Hotland?

(an: wow sory this chapter took so long! anyway here is more of melias adventure in undertale!)

melia walked inside the bilding and there was a peace of paper and big screen with a video game in there. she read it out loud.

"move the blocks so u can make the spaceship hit the target! not like target the store but traget the object. Hit it and u win!"

"oh, a puzle i see melia said. "I hope i have not grown rusty."

Melia grabbed the joystick reeelllyyy hard because she wanted to. because melia was super smart she solved the puzle lickety split!

"oppose me and ur destruction is inevitable!" melia said as she pressed the button and the target shattered into a bajillion peaces.

"Very good melia said

melia went to the other side and there was another puzle!

"Aww man" she said

luckily melia is still super smart reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaalllly so she solved it super fast!

melia pressed the button again and the target exploded into a bajillion milion zillion peaces.

Melia went back to the cener of the puzle area and a door opend!

"This is a vary favorable result." said melia

but, when melia went through the door, she got a call, from alphys!

"hiiii melia~~~" alphys said "so those puzles are super hard like stuff on left & right. so ill explain it…"

But melia interrupted her! "i appologize alphys, but i have already completed the puzles! Sory"

"OH UH" aplhys said "OK SURE I TOTALLY DIDNT CALL YOU TO HERE UR BEAUTIFUL VOICE" said alphys.

melia blasted across the room on some steam things and it was dark! she decided to brighten things up

"Burst EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD!" melia screamed

and it turned out the room was a kitchen!

and metaton was there!

"OH YES" he said

"Oh no" Melia said

"WELCOM LADDIES AND GENTELMEN. ITS TIME FOR A COOKING SHOW!"

"TODAY, WE R MAKIGN…. A CAKE!" METTATON SAID.

"NOW, SAY HELO TO MY LOVELY ASSISTANT, MELIA ANTIQUA!" mettaton said

confetti fell on melia like whenever u win a case in poenix write. she felt embarassed.

"oh... why, thank u mettaton. i am melia antiqua, empress of the high entia!" said melia

every1 in the audience started cheering really loud because melia is the smartest and best and sexyest person ever.

"NOW, WE NEED FLOWER, MILK, AND EGGS! GO GET THEM SWEETIE" said mettaton

melia looked around and saw the ingrediants, so she gave them to metaton.

"THANK U… NOW, WAT WE NEED IS… A HUMEN SOLE!"

mettaton got a chain saw and started coming after melia. but aplhys called melias fone!

"hey... how about u use a substitute?" alphys said.

"O. GOOD IDEA. I HAV SOM HUMEN SOLE SUBSTITUTE OVER THER."

mettaton pointed at a counter that had a can on it.

Melia walked over to it but it flew into space!

"WWHAT?!" melia yelled. "What is the meaning of this"

"oops" mettaton said "U HAFT TO GET IT IN TIME OR ILL USE UR SOLE INSTEAD MELIA!"

luckily what mettaton did not know was that melia can fly!

"very well then" melia said. "i shall complete this trial posthaste!"

Melia used her wings and started flying to the top to get the can.

"FUCK" said mettaton as melia came down with the substitute.

"here you are" said melia. metaton was angry but melia beat the challenge fair and square.

metaton took the ingrediants and melia yelled "star searing flames of absolution!" and the ingrediants turned into a cake!

BEAUTIFUL metaton said.

melia was super hungrery so she ate the cake right there.

As melia left metatons cooking show she saw a big bilding in some lava in the distance!

alphys called her fone.

"hey melia" said alphys "that is the core" she said

"Oh" said melia. "It reminds me of central factory vary much"

melia continued through hotland

then melia got a text from alphys!

It said dinner with the gf and alphys posted a picture of herself with a melia body pillow

"What" said melia.

but melia couldnt think about that for to long because 2 knoights attacked her!

"melia we will stop u we are royal gards of king asgourd!" said the knoights.

"No" said Melia. "i am melia antiqua, empress of high entia! i am a ware of how to deal w/ u gards."

melia took the armour of one of the knihgts and the other one started sweating

"uhh... dude" said the knight

"AHA! A WEAK SPOT!" Melia yelled

just then the one knight confessed his love for the other knight

"ok, i love u too" said the other knight

and they flew off into the sunset happily ever after.

"Umm… okay" said melia, and she continued.

but the room was dark again!

but then the lights turned on and IT WAS METTATON NEWS.

"OKAY BUEATES! Said mettaton ITS TIME 4 THA NEWS! ILL GO TO MY CORRESPONDANT, MELIA ANTIQUA."

"mettaton" said melia "i am afraid i lack experience in the feild of journalism…"

"NO MATTER" mettaton said. "GO PICK SOMETHIGN TO REPORT ON"

Melia looked around and there was random stuff everywhere. she disided to report on a basketball.

"this is melia antiqua, reporting" melia said as she reported on the basketball. "this is a basketball. Once, i tried to learn basketball from reyn but…"

BUT MELIA GOT INTERRUPED B/CAUSE THE BASKETBALL WAS A BOMB!

in fact, all the random things were bombs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" melia screamed because of bombs.

"UH OH. LOOKS LIKE THEIR ARE BOMBS OUT THERE. AND IT LOOKS LIKE U CANT EXCAPE!" mettaton said

"I haft to think fast" melia thought.

"Wait… ureka!" melia said.

Melia raised her staff into the air and yelled "ancient spirits of ice, 2 me!"

Melia summoned some ice elementals and shot them everywhere!

all of the bombs were defused.

"NOOO. FOLIED AGAIN!" Metaton yelled and he flew away once again. the news show was ovar.

melia left the set of metatons show and arrived to see a super huge bilding in some lava in the back ground.

"i am feeling quite exhausted" melia said. "i suppose this is as good a time as any to take a brake."

melia sat down on the ground looking into the distanse.


End file.
